


[tradition]

by sinteresting_facts



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Transgender Identity, poem, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinteresting_facts/pseuds/sinteresting_facts
Summary: I have no idea how to describe senses so I’ll describe the emotion instead.





	[tradition]

How I long to be there  
with him again  
Blankets curled loose around  
Our ankles  
Boxers clad-  
His hips and mine

Open, and reverent  
I gazed mercilessly at our  
faults and found traits  
that laid  
Between us  
Breathing  
Bleeding and  
connecting the worried tilt of my head  
with the studied breath of his  
Lungs

I reached out, hand over hand  
Gripping his shirt  
And mine  
An unseen urge to tear  
Them  
the barriers that hide  
Our despicable truths

Shirts on, a binder on his bedpost  
Shirts on, mine, loose and unfeeling

Now the nightly time is set  
An exchange of words, a glance,  
An eyebrow raised from others  
And up the bunk I would let  
My feet over the other  
Scaling an unrelenting height,  
A gentle word and struggle

I'd sit, back against his lap  
His voice grazing my ear, and  
The push, his hand  
Dragging down  
My spine, traitorous for nothing

I, myself I can't conceive  
A truth above his splendor  
The trust he had in me to bare  
A breast alike no other  
We switch, the blankets tangled,  
A hiss of laughter between  
Us, amidst the chorus  
of Snores surrounding

A sea with no isolation  
I'll sleep with no kind of patience

2 years: mere touch, a glance; a stare  
No permanency in measure but  
Still  
My back against his lap or  
My thighs straddling his waist  
A simple comfort in tension  
We sat, infinite,  
Him:  
Smooth glass, turned liquid in  
my gaze


End file.
